Caminhos que se Cruzam
by Tocha
Summary: As aventuras de James Potter e seus amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew no seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo I: O Embarque

_**O embarque**_

Via-se um grande trem vermelho estacionado sobre a plataforma 9 ¾. James Potter, um menino meio magricela e baixo consertou os óculos no rosto. "Finalmente!" Pensou o rapaz satisfeito, "finalmente vou para Hogwarts!"

Ao observar ao seu redor, James pôde localizar alguns alunos já trajados com as vestes de Hogwarts, ele iria colocar as suas quando estivesse se aproximando da escola, já que seu pai o forçara a usar roupas de trouxa para não chamar atenção de ninguém.

O pai do garoto se despediu com um abraço, recomendando que se comportasse e estudasse bastante. A mãe deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e outro abraço, repetindo as recomendações do pai. James não prestou atenção nas palavras dos dois, já estava acostumado a ouvi-las.

James embarcou no trem, passando por todo o corredor comprido até achar uma cabine vazia. Ao se sentar no banco, ele pôde entreouvir as conversas de diversos estudantes com seus pais ou entre si. O garoto se voltou para pequena coruja que seus pais haviam lhe dado após receberem a carta de Hogwarts.

- Pronto para ir para Hogwarts, Mercurius? – Disse James à coruja, - eu estou ansioso para descobrir em casa vou estar. Meu pai estava na Gryffindor e minha mãe na Hufflepuff quando estudaram em Hogwarts.

James se assustou um pouco ao ouvir as portas da cabine abrindo. Ele encarou o garoto moreno que a havia aberto, que estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Desculpe, mas as outras cabines estão lotadas, posso me sentar com você?

- Claro.

O menino se sentou e colocou uma pequena mala sobre suas pernas. James o observou, tinha movimentos graciosos.

- Meu nome é James Potter, e esse é o Mercurius, meus pais me deram para que eu possa falar com eles enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.

- Eu sou Sirius Black. Potter? Sua família é de bruxos?

- Sim, meus pais são bruxos, faz diferença?

- É, meus pais não gostam muito de trouxas, eu não sei o porquê, eles disseram para eu nunca me misturar com os nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts, por isso eu perguntei. Minha prima Bella está no 3º ano em Hogwarts, entende? Não dá para fazer as coisas escondido.

O tom de Sirius quando se referiu aos seus pais era de desprezo, James também desprezava pessoas preconceituosas, mas notou o tom de Sirius e preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Você também está no primeiro ano, não é? Suas vestes ainda não têm as cores da sua casa, então deve estar.

- Boa dedução. Sim, estou no primeiro ano, mal vejo a hora de chegar e conhecer o Dumbledore, meus pais não gostam muito dele, mas eu sempre o achei muito engraçado.

- Meu pai disse que ele é meio biruta, - disse James dando risadinhas.

- Tem razão, mas ele é um gênio! Temos sorte de ter um cara como ele ensinando magia para a gente, – disse o garoto com os olhos brilhando.

Naquele momento, o trem começou a andar, a principio bem lentamente, mas foi acelerando devagar. James se levantou para observar tudo sumindo. Finalmente estava indo para Hogwarts!

O garoto voltou a se sentar e olhou para o colega, que observava a porta, ela tinha umas janelas de vidro, pelas quais se podia ver quem passava no corredor, mas a razão pela qual o menino estava olhando para a porta não era espionar quem passava, mas uma garota que havia aberto a porta sem que James a ouvisse.

- Ora, ora, parece que o nosso pequeno Sirius já arrumou um amiguinho. – O tom da garota era um tanto irônico, assim como seu sorriso.

- Vai embora, Bella. Não me enche. – Disse Sirius um pouco corado.

- Para minha infelicidade não posso, sua mãe me pediu para cuidar da pequena ovelha negra da família. Então, quem é seu amiguinho? – Bella balançou a cabeça para tirar seus cabelos negros do rosto.

- Sou James Potter e saia daqui, está nos incomodando. Se não vou chamar um monitor.

- Ora Sirius, não falou para seu amiguinho que ninguém me ameaça? –Bella puxou a varinha, mas James foi mais rápido.

- Stupefy!

- Protego! – O feitiço de James foi repelido.

Bella lançou, então, um olhar de desprezo para os garotos e se foi. James olhou para o amigo, que o encarava um tanto surpreso.

- Você já consegue usar feitiços?

- Desde que recebi a carta e comprei os livros estou praticando uns feitiços úteis, acho que estar um pouquinho avançado em relação ao restante da turma não vai ser ruim.

- Eu também pratiquei uns, quer ver?

- Claro! – Disse James animado.

Sirius pegou um copo dentro de sua mala e, em seguida, sua própria varinha.

- Aquamenti! – Da varinha de Sirius saiu um pequeno jato de água, logo o copo ficou cheio.

- Uau!! Posso tentar?

Os dois garotos ficaram discutindo alguns feitiços enquanto o trem ia se deslocando da estação da Plataforma 9 ¾ até a estação em Hogsmeade. Enquanto o Sol deslocava pelo céu, James e Sirius iam ficando cada vez mais amigos e, quando o trem finalmente parou na plataforma da estação de Hogsmeade, parecia que os garotos já eram amigos há anos.

James, já usando suas novas vestes, saiu do trem ansioso para sua primeira visão do castelo de Hogwarts, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um enorme vulto.


	2. Capítulo II: O Chapéu de Hogwarts

**Capítulo I****I**

O Chapéu de Hogwarts

James, já usando suas novas vestes, saiu do trem ansioso para sua primeira visão do castelo de Hogwarts, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um enorme vulto.

O vulto pertencia a um enorme homem, ele parecia meio selvagem aos olhos de James, mas ele reparou que alguns alunos o cumprimentavam, então não se sentiu alarmado.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, venham comigo! – Gritava o gigante

James olhou para o novo amigo procurando respostas sobre a identidade do gigante, "afinal," pensou o garoto, "a prima dele estuda aqui, ela já deve ter falado para ele sobre Hogwarts."

- Acho que esse cara é o meio-gigante a quem minha prima se refere como Hagrid às vezes, – respondeu Sirius ao reparar que James o encarava. – Ela não gosta muito dele, mas sei lá, não confio muito no gosto da minha prima.

James olhou para o gigante mais uma vez e se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo. "Se aquela menina, Bella, não gosta dele, imagino que seja um cara legal," pensou James um tanto irônico. O garoto puxou de leve a manga da camisa de Hagrid.

- Boa noite, senhor. Eu sou James Potter, aluno do primeiro ano, - o garoto reparou que o gigante lhe sorriu, - aquele lá é meu amigo Sirius Black, também do primeiro ano. Estava nos chamando?

O gigante ergueu suas enormes sobrancelhas quando James falou o nome Black, sem que o sorriso em seu rosto desaparecesse. Ele pareceu um tanto surpreso pela maneira respeitosa com que estava sendo tratado.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Potter, diga o mesmo para seu amigo Black. Bem vindos a Hogwarts, fiquem perto de mim enquanto reúno o restante dos alunos do primeiro ano.

James sorriu para Sirius, que o olhava um pouco incrédulo, indo em sua direção. Quando Sirius se aproximou o suficiente, Hagrid pareceu achar que todos os alunos já haviam se aproximado.

- Todos estão aqui? Há mais algum aluno do primeiro ano? – O gigante tomou o silêncio que pairou sobre os alunos em sua volta como uma resposta às suas perguntas, – venham comigo!

James, Sirius e os demais alunos que ingressariam em Hogwarts naquele ano seguiram Hagrid por uma estradinha que os levou até um enorme lago. No lago, James pôde ver alguns barcos, eram pequenos e pareciam caber no máximo cinco deles em cada, mas o garoto calculou que havia o suficiente para levar todos os colegas em apenas uma viagem.

- Escutem garotos, - disse Hagrid parecendo descontraído, - esses barcos os levarão ao castelo de Hogwarts, só cabem quatro de vocês em cada um. Cuidado para não tropeçarem ao entrar.

James e Sirius se apressaram em entrar em um dos barcos juntos e, logo depois dos amigos se sentarem, entrou outro garoto. Ele era baixo em estatura, possuía o rosto redondo e cabelos loiros caindo sobre seus olhos pequenos e cinzentos. O garoto sorriu para os dois.

- Olá, - disse James ansioso para conhecer seus novos colegas, - muito prazer, meu nome é James Potter, e você? – James estendeu a mão, que o outro garoto apertou com um pouco de receio.

- Sou Peter Pettigrew, - a voz do menino era rouca e o que saiu não foi mais que um sussurro, James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, - o rapaz notou que Peter tremeu levemente ao ouvir seu sobrenome e acrescentou, um pouco tímido: - não precisa se contorcer só porque vim de uma família de bruxos das trevas, não sou como eles.

- Desculpe, - disse Peter, - é que eu ouvi dizer que sua família apóia Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas, de repente, o barco começou a se movimentar e todos se lembraram do por que estavam ali. Logo veriam Hogwarts pela primeira vez na vida, aquele seria seu novo lar. Estavam tão ansioso que se esqueceram da conversa inacabada.

- Logo poderão ver o castelo pela primeira vez, garotos. Guardem essa primeira visão porque ela é inesquecível!

Então, de súbito, surgiu o enorme castelo que o pai de James tentara descrever para o menino sem sucesso na noite anterior. "Entendo o porquê, agora, dele não ter conseguido me dizer como era exatamente," pensou ele enfeitiçado pela visão fantástica, "é como se tivesse uma mágica que o torna indescritível."

Ao redor de James, todos os seus colegas olhavam espantados para o castelo. Hagrid sorria para eles gentilmente, como se aquela reação fosse natural. "E é…" pensou o menino, "todos que vem aqui pela primeira vez devem sentir a mesma sensação."

Eles desembarcaram e foram encaminhados até uma sala vazia onde, no dia seguinte, provavelmente teriam aulas. Na sala havia apenas um pequeno gato malhado, com manchas arredondadas em volta dos olhos, mas o olhar de James não se demorou no gato, ele estava interessado em ser selecionado o mais rápido possível e jantar, estava morto de fome.

- Bem vindos à Hogwarts. – No lugar onde estava o gato, havia uma mulher, - sou a Prof.ª McGonagall alguns devem saber, há quatro casas, cada uma tem uma história honrosa e possui o nome de seu fundador. As casas são Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin e Hufflepuff, em alguns minutos serão selecionados em uma delas e elas serão sua família dentro de Hogwarts, pontos serão distribuídos às casas como prêmio por bom comportamento, mas eles também podem ser tirados quando se quebram regras. No fim de cada ano é entregue a Taça das Casas à casa que tiver mais pontos. Alguma pergunta? - A mulher esperou um pouco, mas ninguém se manifestou. – Sigam-me!

A prof.ª McGonagall levou os garotos até uma enorme porta.

- Atrás dessas portas está o restante da escola. Antes de se juntarem aos demais alunos deverão ser selecionados.

A professora abriu a porta e começou a andar pelo salão sem interromper seu passo acelerado, James se apressou em acompanhá-la, o mesmo fez Sirius e os demais novatos. Havia quatro enormes mesas, em cada uma das mesas havia alunos das diferentes casas – isso o pai de James lhe disse – e na frente, havia uma enorme mesa. No centro daquela se encontrava um homem baixo de longos cabelos e uma barba prateados, ele se levantou.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, o diretor, bem vindos, bem vindos! Na sua frente está o nosso honrado Chapéu Seletor, experimentem-no quando seus nomes forem ditos. Ele os dirá em qual casa ficarão! Mas antes vamos ouvi-lo!

James reparou, então, em uma coisa esfarrapada e minúscula em cima de um banco bem na frente da mesa dos professores. James olhou com cuidado e reparou que era um chapéu e, para sua surpresa, que ele abria a "boca" para falar algo.


End file.
